


It's not a lie, If you assume the wrong

by Amalia_P



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alpha Erik Lehnsherr, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dorks in Love, Erik Lehnsherr Being an Idiot, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Jealous Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Post-X-Men: First Class (2011), Scenting, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalia_P/pseuds/Amalia_P
Summary: Of course, a baby would be abandoned at the door of the mansion.Of course, Charles wasn't able to abandon a mutant baby in the cold.Of course, Raven and Erik seek refuge in the mansion.Of course, they both believe the boy is the biological son of Charles and Alex.Of course, Erik is an idiot and cannot deal with jealousy.Of course, Charles is even more idiotic and follows the lie.
Relationships: Alex Summers & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 19
Kudos: 148





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, here is a fic that I was dying to write. It won't have many chapters I think, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> NOTE: My English is not so good, let me know any translation error. :)

Agotado, herido y con la ropa hecha jirones, no era exactamente la forma en que Erik pretendía aparecer de nuevo en Westchester. No es que realmente tuvo la intención de aparecer allí, en primer lugar, tuvo la forma bastante dramática y desafortunada en la que él y Charles se separaron. Por supuesto, Erik es un idiota, porque llevó casi cinco años a analizar su propio comportamiento y darse cuenta de que había dejado un omega con una bala en la espalda. Una bala de la que era responsable. En una isla rodeada de humanos que hace un momento habían intentado disparar misiles. Con un avión totalmente fuera de uso. Si, un idiota.

Lo lamenta profundamente ahora. No era el mejor lugar para dejar a Charles, ni era el mejor lugar para un debate de ideales sobre la convivencia de humanos y mutantes. Desafortunadamente, es demasiado tarde y no puede retroceder en el tiempo y hacer las cosas de manera diferente. La ira y el orgullo sacaron lo peor de él, y en horas había destruido todo lo que él y Charles habían construido juntos. Así que ahora tiene que tragarse ese orgullo y su nerviosismo.

Por supuesto, aceptar que había sido un idiota con Charles no había cambiado sus ideales. Todavía creía que la paz no era una opción, no con los humanos y mucho menos con el gobierno que había firmado un acuerdo con William Stryker, un hombre conocido por odiar a los mutantes, y había fundado una organización paramilitar para exterminarlos.

After removing Emma Frost from CIA facilities, the government had taken an interest in the mutants, but it wasn't until the Brotherhood destroyed a military base that was doing mutant experiments, that they decided that the mutants were a danger and should be eliminated.

Stryker's organization had surprised them as they prepared to attack clandestine laboratories in Pennsylvania. Ángel and Janos, previously wounded, hadn’t gone with them and that had put them at a disadvantage because they were too many soldiers (perfectly armed with plastic weapons) for only four of them. Azazel barely had time to get them out of there. It was Frost who proposed that they stay apart for a time until they were safe and Erik had seen no other way out.

They had nowhere to go, until Mystique pointed out that the safest place would be Westchester. Erik had immediately refused. The mere mention of the place had made him shudder, but Mystique was insistent, and Frost agreed with her, that the place was excellent for them to keep a low profile for a time.

Within seconds, Azazel dropped them off in front of the mansion, said he would be back in a week, and disappeared, leaving only a strong sulfur smell as the only sign that he had been there.

Erik could only find solace in the fact that Mystique was as nervous as he was. Charles wasn’t cruel, and seeing his sister hurt was probably a good reason to let them stay, but after all the things that had happened, Erik had no idea what course of action the man might take.

Mystique opened the gate and together they walked to the entrance.

The mansion was the same as it was five years ago, too large and aristocratic. The garden, however, looked much more neglected than the last time they were there, and the facade was collecting a lot of dust. The building looked abandoned, except for the shiny black car parked near the front door.

Already in front of the door, Erik cannot find the strength to raise his hand and knock. Mystique rolls her eyes almost audibly and hits hard.

Almost a minute passes and Mystique calls again. No one attends, and at this point Erik is almost certain Charles is willing to leave them out. He opens his mouth to say they should leave when the door got opens and there is a teenager of about thirteen Erik has never seen before. The scent he gives off is similar to chamomile tea and a hot summer day. The scent is robust, but is still covered in a layer of sweetness characteristic of teens who haven't yet.

The boy seems to be taking a quick snap of the deplorable state they are in and frowns "What do you want? " He asks as he closes the door leaving only his red glasses, in plain sight.

Mystique clears her throat "We are looking for Char ... Professor Xavier" she corrects herself at the last second.

The boy frowns even more "The professor didn’t say anything about receiving visitors, so it would be best if you call…" The boy is interrupted by another voice asking what is happening and a hand on the edge of the door that pulls it open.

Sean watches them for seconds that seem too long, and quickly pulls the boy inside and tries to close the door. Unfortunately for him, Erik is faster and with a wave of his hand the door opens in its entirety abruptly, almost jumping off its hinges.

Sean, to his credit, isn’t scared by it and stands firmly in front of them.

"Stay outside" he says as he shakes his head at the boy who is quickly climbing the stairs.

"It's good to see you, Banshee" Erik says without advancing. The scent Sean releases is threatening, but he's a beta, and there's not much he can do against them. Still, Erik feels his own instincts rise to the challenge and wants to grunt to subdue him. But he tries to control himself, because the worst thing that can happen to them now is to start a fight.

"I don't know why you came, and I'm not really interested, so I'm going to ask you to leave" he says without moving.

"We just want to talk to Charles" says Mystique, stepping forward.

Sean huffs, apparently amused "You haven't come to see him in years, and now that you're in trouble, you come here to ask him for help. Don't make me laugh" Mystique opens her mouth, slightly surprised, but Sean doesn't allow her to say anything else "You look like you have been porridge, I don't have to be Hank to know what you're here for. This is no longer your home, so go away. "

Erik squares his shoulders like Mystique, both ready to argue, when footsteps from the staircase are heard.

Charles stops before the last flight of the stairs, right in front of them. The morning light streaks through the glass behind him, preventing Erik from properly distinguishing his features. He is dressed in dark sweatpants, a white T-shirt under a blue nightgown. It's probably the most laid-back look Erik has ever seen him in.

From that distance, Erik can smell nothing but a peach and jasmine scent, which grows sweeter and sweeter as Charles approaches, until he is finally struck by a milky, caramel-like fragrance as Charles stands in front of they.

Erik's fists are clenched tight and he wants to grunt, because the milky smells only come from babies or omegas in an advanced state of pregnancy. The scent is so powerful that Mystique gasps at her side, even though betas usually don't pick up on that kind of scent.

"Let them in, Sean, we can't have a proper conversation at the door" says Charles with his twinkling blue eyes behind Sean, who doesn't seem happy at all to step aside, while muttering they can converse at the entrance without any problem.

Erik only has to take two steps inside to notice the whole house smells like caramel milk. There are more smells, like chamomile, most likely coming from the teenager who opened the door, and a slight earthy scent he can recognize as Hank's beta scent. There are also notes of Sean's citrus scent and Charles's peach scent. But underneath it all, there is a single alpha sandalwood smell. It’s pungent and robust, and mixed with the milky smell, and the peach aroma of Charles in a way that makes Erik want to destroy something, because he knows very well to whom that aroma belongs.

They sit in the living room that Charles leads them to, with Charles and Sean in front of them. Next to Charles, there is a light blue baby blanket that only makes everything more real.

"You ... " Mystique starts, clearly wanting to ask about the baby, but obviously not knowing how to do it.

Charles presses his lips in a thin line. "I suppose you are here for some specific reason" he says, ignoring Mystique's poor attempt.

"We were suddenly attacked by a government-contracted anti-mutant group" Erik says, staring Charles in the eye "they were too many and we had to separate. For now, we need a place to stay until Azazel can get us a more permanent refuge. A couple of weeks at most. "

He tries to keep his voice steady, and tame his urge to pull Charles's hair back and bite his neck.

"They've been chasing us, and we have nowhere to go. We wouldn't bother you if it weren't so important" Mystique ends, with an expression of absolute concern. Her face is sincere, and Erik prays that it’s enough for Charles to accept receiving them for a couple of days.

Sean immediately refuses "Absolutely not. If you have problems, then deal with them, alone" Charles says nothing and his face is reflective, drawing the attention of Sean, who opens his mouth in outrage "You can't be seriously considering it, professor. He shot you and she abandoned you. "

"I didn't leave him. "

"I didn't shoot him. "

He and Mystique reply at the same time.

Charles takes a deep breath before speaking "You can stay" Sean lets out a scream, sharp enough to shake them "but you can't hurt anyone here. If I see you put us in danger, you must leave immediately. Sean, please take them to the rooms on the first floor of the east wing. I'll ask Scott to hand you some clothes. Now if you'll excuse me. "

Charles stands up, and he and Mystique do the same. Charles doesn't give them a second look, just picks up the baby blanket and walks towards the stairs.

"Follow me" growls Sean, walking in the opposite direction from Charles, without waiting for them.

Erik inhales Charles's scent for a few seconds and follows Sean out of the living room.

They don't really need a guide, considering they lived there before, but neither one says a word, and Erik thinks it's better that way, or a fight will ensue. Sean assigns them rooms facing each other and leaves, again quietly.

Erik didn't expect his old room to be available, but even with that knowledge in mind, the new room doesn't feel right. There is a strong disinfectant smell, but is otherwise completely sterile. The bed isn’t made, but there are perfectly packed sheets, pillows, and blankets in the closet, which have a slight floral detergent smell that makes his nose itchy. He is taking off his shoes when there is a knock on the door.

It's the same boy who met them at the entrance. Scott, as he was called by Charles. He still wears the curious red glass glasses that prevent Erik from seeing his eyes correctly. The boy hands him one of the cloth bags he carries and turns to knock on Raven's door.

Inside the bag, there are clothes that Erik recognizes, and even some shoes that he left behind. They are a little dusty, but Erik is very surprised that Charles kept them. He arranges the pile of clothes as best he can in the closet, picks out dark pants and one of his old turtlenecks, and goes into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, throw the dirty and torn clothes into the garbage can. Under the stream of water, he washes all the dried blood from his body and the dirt from his hair.

Feeling much better about himself, and much calmer, he leaves the room. They haven't forbidden him to leave his room, and he will use that to his advantage to find out what the hell is going on. His sense of smell has never failed him and this will not be the first time.

It is obvious that Charles has had a son. His aroma is undeniably mixed with the baby's milky aroma. It could be the most enchanting scent Erik has ever smelled if it wasn't covered by Alex's alpha scent.

Erik cannot understand how Alex and Charles could have mated, much less father a child. He tries to search his own memories for a time when Alex and Charles have acted as more than just a teacher and student, or some ill-concealed scent that reveals an attraction, but there was none. Nothing but respect and affection.

Definitely, the fact it didn't happen in the past, didn't mean the attraction couldn't have developed later. Compatibility is biology after all, and if Charles had managed to get a heat with Alex around…

He cuts his line of thought because if he imagines a scene like that, he is going to tear the entire mansion down from its foundations.

Once again, he has to remind himself he is an idiot. Frankly, he couldn't wait for Charles not to remake his life with someone else and wait for who knows how long. They never made any promises, and they never shared anything more than kisses, but he can't help but feel absolutely betrayed.

He had trained with Alex; they had shared a beer and several nice chats. Alex knew, like everyone else, there was a relationship between him and Charles. And still, they had mated.

The ugly green monster of jealousy tears his insides and demands revenge, demands suffering and pain for the youngest alpha. His instincts itch in his bones for a challenge. An opportunity to show Charles that Alex is just a puppy, barely half the alpha Erik is.

His footsteps lead him to the kitchen, where Hank is stirring something in a small pot. Erik does a double take and his lips tighten, because he expected to see the young scientist as he had last seen him on the beach. Blue and furry. Instead, Hank maintains himself in his human form, dressed in a green plaid shirt and khaki pants. The vision only exacerbates his anger, because he cannot understand why Hank is pretending to be something he is not.

Hank's stiff shoulders denote he knows of his presence, but he doesn't turn to look at him.

Erik can work with that. If Hank wants to ignore it, it's up to him.

He approaches the kitchen cupboard where they used to keep the bread, but there are only cans of baby formula there. There is no bread on the next shelf, but there are bottles and small empty plates. There is a tic in his left eye, but he is determined to keep his composure. So, he leaves the cupboard and opens the fridge, but obviously the universe hates him, because in addition to a few bottles of milk and juice, some vegetables and a little cheese, he is quite assorted with various baby porridge.

He picks up a tomato and a piece of cheese, and is determined to eat just that, when Hank opens a cabinet to his right and quietly leaves the loaf of bread on the table.

He's not sure Hank appreciates thanking him, but he does it anyway. Hank only looks at him for a few seconds and continues to stir his pot.

Erik is halfway through his sandwich when Hank opens the same shelf as Erik a few moments ago, and pulls out a bottle and a small blue plastic plate from inside. Only then does Erik realize what Hank is stirring in the pot is a mashed potato. Hank also diligently prepares the baby formula. He leaves everything he has soiled in the dishwasher, takes the bottle and plate, and leaves the kitchen, totally indifferent to Erik's loss of appetite.

Still, Erik finishes his sandwich and serves himself a sugar-free black coffee because he needs something bitter to get the gooey baby scent off his nose.

Mystique appears and grimaces when she also doesn't find the bread where it used to be. Erik saves her the trouble, pointing to the shelf Hank showed him.

"I've never felt so much like a stranger," she says, reluctantly eating her own sandwich, "and I've lived in this house for years."

"Changes happen" he responds with his eyes fixed on his coffee. She is silent until she obviously cannot keep the question to herself.

"Charles and Alex ...? "

"Yes" Erik interrupts her, because it is one thing think and smell it, and another very different thing is to listen to it. Or god punish him, _see it_.

She exhales a breath of air "But how? I mean, I never saw anything strange between them, Charles would have told me, but he just kept talking about y ... " she abruptly closes her mouth and Erik can feel her nervous gaze.

There is an awkward silence floating that fortunately is cut short when the teenager, Scott, enters the kitchen. He stops when he sees them sitting at the table, and rushes out a bottle of juice and some granola bars from one of the lower cabinets. It looks like he wants to run away as fast as he can, but Mystique has a predatory look in her yellow eyes and calls him sweetly.

The boy is in conflict, he doesn't seem to recognize them, but Erik would bet his helmet Sean has told him to stay away from them.

"We don’t bite" Mystique says, amused. Scott gives her a flat look, but sits across from them. "So, Scott, you still haven't presented?

The boy's scent clearly says he hasn't done it yet, but it's an attempt to have an easy chat, and Scott shrugs "Hank says I'm going to be an alpha, like my brother" he says proudly.

Mystique frowns "your brother? " Scott nods.

"Alex is my brother. "

The spoon with which Erik was stirring his coffee bends with a screeching noise and pushes his cup away from her. Mystique clears her throat.

"Those glasses you wear are pretty cool. "

Scott nods enthusiastically "Hank made them for me. I can't see without them, because my eyes shoot uncontrolled rays of solar energy"

Now that draws Erik's attention. Being Alex's younger brother, Erik didn’t expect the boy to be anything less than a mutant. But rays of solar energy from the eyes, it’s quite impressive.

He doesn’t participate in the conversation. Mystique asks simple questions, like how old is he, when did his mutation show up, and what exactly happened. Scott also asks them who they are, to which Mystique replies they are old acquaintances of Charles and the others. She finally asks about the baby.

"The baby scent is quite strong" she says, feigning disinterest. Scott lights up with a huge smile.

"That's David. "

_David_. It's a name ... nice. A bit common, and quite religious. It doesn't sound like a name Charles would give his son, but Erik remembers with displeasure David is not just Charles's son, and Alex may have chosen the name.

Mystique, on the other hand, smiles "David is a pretty name" Scott quickly agrees, although he insists David is even prettier than his name.

"He has huge eyes like the professor's, I can't perceive the color well, but Sean says they are very blue. "

Now Erik regrets drinking coffee, because the bitterness rises in his throat and he wants to vomit and destroy the kitchen. Of course, David would inherit Charles's eyes. Another reminder of what Erik had thrown away.

Sean enters the kitchen and gives Scott a hard look, who shifts in his seat, guilty.

"I told you not to talk to them" Sean says, confirming Erik's previous suspicions.

"They're not that bad" Scott pouts, but the red-haired man snorts.

"Just wait for your brother to show up. "

They don't have to wait long, because someone hurries down the stairs just as the front door opens.

Erik forces his hearing, but there is nothing but muffled words. Scott looks concerned, and Sean looks undeniably smug.

Then firm footsteps approach the kitchen and within seconds, Alex Summers is in front of them.

His gaze instantly crosses Erik's, and it seems the air in the room has been sucked hard.

Alex looks the same as he did five years ago, and at the same time he doesn't. His face is still young, but he no longer looks like a rebellious boy, and instead looks more like a grown man. His blonde hair is longer and perfectly frames his square jaw. His shoulders are wider, and Erik can appreciate the chiseled muscles underneath the light blue shirt. His scent is much denser and more imposing now he's in front of Erik, and screams alpha anger.

Instincts are too powerful for Erik to resist, and before he realizes what he is doing, he has stood up and released his own pheromones, angry and betrayed.

Charles, who was behind Alex, doesn't help reassure him when he places a slim hand on the youngest alpha's biceps.

"Magneto" Mystique rebukes him, but he is far from listening to her.

His instincts demand blood, and Erik has never been good at ignoring them.

Charles is luckier, calling Alex in a pleading voice, who immediately wakes up from the red haze to look at him.

It has the opposite effect on Erik, who bleeds where his nails have dug into his palms. It was a so-called omega of distress, and Alex has reacted as every alpha would when his omega calls him.

"It will only be a couple of weeks," says Charles now, stroking his arm, comforting him.

Alex looks hard at Erik again "Two weeks, then I want them out of here." Erik doesn't have enough control not to respond, so he does it, putting all the mockery he can in his words.

"What's up, Summers? Scared? "

Alex's contemptuous smile was not what he was expecting. In other times, Alex would have jumped into the fight, this time his words seem to be his best attack.

"Of you? Not a bit" Alex turns around, downplaying the whole thing, as if Erik wasn’t worth his time. He growls menacingly, but Alex has become very good at ignoring the direct confrontation. He just looks at Charles with soft eyes.

"Where is David? "

"In the nursery," says Charles, smelling satisfaction, as if having Alex's attention was all he needed. Erik wants to nail clips to Alex's face and then crush him under a ton of metal "Hank was feeding him. "

Alex nods at Charles and pats him on the shoulder before leaving.

The tension is cold as is Charles's eyes.

"I am going to ask you to control yourself" he says in a hard voice "I will not tolerate fights of any kind. "

"Then tell your little alpha cub to control himself" Erik answers, his words are full of anger and contempt, so he isn’t surprised when Charles frowns. Charles opens his mouth to say something, but seems to think better of it and turns around, following the same path as Alex.

Charles leaving the room also means Erik can breathe normally again. Mystique is visibly furious, as Scott has lost her kind smile, and now watches them both suspiciously. Sean maintains his smug demeanor and scowls at Scott as he leaves the kitchen. The boy follows him.

"What the hell Erik? " Mystique growls at him when they are alone, and she must be very angry because she called him by his human name "We didn’t come here to fight. "

"I know" he huffs, not feeling guilty in the least "It wasn't totally my fault. "

"I don't care, stupid hormonal alpha. You were lucky Alex didn't take it as a challenge or we would be having a battle right now. "

"He's a coward" says Erik, pleased to know that someone else had noticed the younger alpha hadn't jumped into the fight.

"And you're immature. It seems they really love each other and have a child, get over it" she says leaving the kitchen. Each word feels like a stake digging deeper and deeper into his chest.

He is left alone in the kitchen, and wonders if it is a prediction of his fate. He pulls on his hair, and curses himself for being an idiot, _again_.

Raven isn't sure what to expect exactly when she goes upstairs, heading for Charles's room. She wants to talk to Charles, damn, she wants to apologize, but she is unsure of the welcome.

Her steps are slow, as she ponders how to start the conversation. Especially after the alpha scene everyone just witnessed in the kitchen.

As a beta, she is relatively immune to instincts and pheromones. It is a relief and she is more than grateful she is not overpowered by her instincts. She is in control of her emotions, and as a mutant, that gives her an advantage, since she is not at risk of causing any disaster, such as changing her image unexpectedly on a covert mission. Everyone in the Brotherhood is betas, except for Erik, so no one can understand him when his instincts and emotions overwhelm him and he behaves like an idiot.

Of course, she understands the underlying issue. She understands that Erik is wounded, betrayed, but in Raven's opinion, she has no right to complain, let alone pretend to launch a challenge into the alpha's home who has allowed them to stay. Erik was the one who left Charles on the island after all. Doesn’t matter it was Alex who has collected the pieces of her brother.

Raven doesn’t understand how a relationship between Alex and her brother could have arisen. She knows compatibility has a lot to do with mating, but she's never seen them both have that closeness or attraction, and certainly Charles never mentioned it. Charles seemed to have eyes only for Erik, and Erik behaved the same way.

Compatibility and attraction seemed to flow naturally between them, and she had vowed that it was only a matter of time for Charles to get in heat and manage to mate. Unfortunately, the profound difference of ideals had been crossed between them. She first noticed the huge iceberg, impossible to traverse, when Erik threw a weight at her and said something that her brother would never have said. It was what she wanted to hear and it was enough to convince her to go with him. The second time was when they saw Hank transformed into a Beast for the first time; and the third and last, when Erik killed Shaw.

The bullet in the back was just the cherry on the nasty cake that had been simmering and had exploded horribly overhead.

Alex and Charles definitely could have felt the instinctive tug after Erik left. It's hard to imagine and she has had to watch them together to believe it, because she couldn't see Alex's brat, being an alpha mature enough to awaken something in her brother.

Alex had changed, a lot, and if she had seen him like this in the time they were a team, she would have had a dilemma in front of her, between her attraction to the blond man and her feelings for Hank. Alex is hot, and has clearly matured in control of his emotions. A combination that any omega, and many betas, really appreciate.

If Alex had grown up and matured to get Charles's attention, then he deserved all the recognition, because he had left the braggy brat from so far behind.

But probably what was eating away at Erik even more, was the fact that Charles and Alex had conceived a child. Male omegas, unlike female omegas, can only become pregnant when they are in heat, and omegas only go into heat when they feel safe and comfortable with a compatible partner. So, her brother's chances of getting pregnant were low, but they had succeeded.

A child. David. Her nephew. If Charles, or Alex, allowed her to meet him.

The baby smell is even more powerful on the second floor. There is a single open door, and she stops at the image inside the room.

The room, which Raven remembered as dusty and gray, has been completely transformed into a beautiful nursery with light blue walls with painted clouds and a white ceiling with small star-shaped lights. The furniture is white, and there's a huge shelf full of stuffed animals and toys. The crib is in the center of the room and there is a large white tulle canopy that partially covers it. It's a nursery straight out of a fancy magazine, no doubt, but the most shocking thing is seeing Alex picking up the most beautiful baby Raven has ever seen, as Charles looks at them sweetly and arranges a stack of baby clothes inside the dresser.

It’s so domestic and strangely intimate and she feels like an intruder just watching them.

David laughs happily as he stretches out his little arms, trying to reach for the sunglasses Alex is wearing over his head. They have a conversation about how well Scott is doing in his science classes with Hank, and Alex is positively proud of the compliments Charles pays Scott.

It feels wrong to interrupt, but Raven clears her throat to make her presence known. Charles jumps a little and it strikes her that he hasn’t noticed her presence. It’s difficult to surprise Charles in that way.

Alex's easy smile fades when he sees her, and he draws David to his chest in an obviously protective gesture.

"Do you mind if we talk a little? " she asks Charles, who looks at Alex and David a few seconds before nodding. He gestures for her to sit on the only chair available in the room, which turns out to be a rocking chair.

She expects Alex to stay, after the pheromone-filled scene in the kitchen, as any protective alpha would, and she doesn't dare ask him if he can leave them alone. But Alex surprises her by standing up, still with David in his arms.

"We'll be with Sean" he says, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. She wanted to see David more closely, but doesn’t protest.

Charles finishes putting the clothes away, and sits in the fluffy couch where Alex was sitting earlier.

"He is a very cute baby" she says, trying to lighten the tension between them. Charles smiles.

"Yes, he is. "

"I didn't think I'd ever see you raise a baby" she says, keeping her tone casual.

Charles snorts, amused, as if Raven had made a very good joke "I never imagined it either. "

"But it suits you, you look pretty good" she says, taking note of her brother's rosy cheeks.

"They told me that. He’s a small miracle. "

Raven nods "Alex seems to love him. "

"He does it" says Charles, clearly pleased. "They all do it, actually. Although David prefers Alex. He also really likes Scott. "

Raven thinks it makes a lot of sense. Scott is Alex's little brother after all. Family ties are strong, and David would normally feel more comfortable with Scott than with others.

"The room is also very beautiful. "

Charles laughs lightly "You wouldn't believe how many people it takes to put together some furniture and paint a room. It was quite a challenge. "

She wants to ask how everything happened, but doesn't feel like the time is right, so she straightens up in her chair and looks at Charles.

"I'm sorry Charles" she says with the deepest sincerity "I should have made sure you were completely fine before thinking about going anywhere. "

"Oh Raven" Charles replies sadly "You don't have to apologize for anything, in any case I should apologize for not understanding you better. "

"No Charles, you were hurt and I abandoned you. There is no excuse. "

"It’s okay Raven, really, I was the one who told you to go after all. "

"But…"

"No, Raven" says Charles firmly "if it makes you feel better, I forgive you, but only if you forgive me too. "

She nods and wipes away the tears. Charles smiles at her with watery eyes. They remain silent, but this one is comfortable and welcome. Finally, Charles asks how her leg is, which has a pretty ugly wound.

"I'm fine, I'm sure it will heal before we go. "

Charles frowns "You don't have to rush to leave, you can stay as long as you need. "

"We don't want to cause more inconvenience. "

Charles's frown deepens "If you say it for Alex ... "

"It’s okay Charles, seriously, I understand" she interrupts him because Charles doesn’t have to justify Alex. She understands that Alex only cares for his family. It's nice enough and thoughtful of him, leaving them alone so they can have a conversation.

"He will be better in a few days, you will see" Raven doubts it, but doesn’t comment.

She changes the subject, and asks what happened on the island after she and Erik left. Charles looks awkward, but answers her question. He relates that it was difficult to leave the island, and they only succeeded when Moira was able to contact some CIA agents. Charles's discomfort doubles when she questions him about the bullet. He says the bullet caused damage to his spine, affecting his legs sensitivity. He claims to be perfectly fine now, but Raven isn’t fooled. There is something Charles is hiding from her, but in honor of the truce they have just reached, she lets it pass.

The topic of conversation returns to David. Charles tells her David is just over a year old, he has already taken his first steps, he is very affectionate and seems to be in a good mood all the time. She laughs when Charles groans remembering all the nights he spent without sleeping because David got up several times at night, hungry. Charles then drops the main bomb and reveals David is a mutant, a telepath, judging by the little projections the baby can make of his emotions. Charles continues to talk about how David isn’t yet talking, but is able to let others know what he wants with his still very immature telepathy. He also mentions, according to Hank, that may be the reason why David is still not very motivated to speak. He rambles on how powerful David will be when he grows up, not noticing Raven's joy and shock at the knowledge that her little nephew is a mutant.

She squeals with excitement and runs to hug him. Charles returns the hug, although there is a bit of discomfort, not quite knowing where to put his arms. She ignores him and says she should get her nephew a gift. Then she stops her joy, separates from the hug and shyly asks if she can be David's aunt. Charles looks at her in surprise, but nods fervently. Acceptance is a powerful stimulant for her joy and embraces him again.

They finally separate and she speaks before she can think about what she's saying.

"I never thought you and Alex would end up mating. "

Charles stiffens on his side of the couch and Raven immediately regrets opening her mouth.

"What…?" Charles exhales with his eyes full open.

"I'm not judging you" she says quickly, because there really is no one who can. Not even Erik "On the contrary, I'm glad to see that you two are happy, especially you Charles. And David is perfect, so obviously you two are perfect for each other. "

"Raven we ... " Charles tries to speak with his ears glowing red. The scent of Charles is slightly acidic, she as beta cannot correctly differentiate the emotions in the aromas, but judging by Charles's expression, it is safe to say her brother is mortified.

"Oh Charles, there is nothing to be ashamed of. And I assure you, there is nothing wrong with you being older than Alex. It's only a few years, it's not even a decade" she leans towards her brother and in a conspiratorial tone adds "I'm sure you appreciate his youth a lot when you go into heat. You know what they say, the more youth, the more resistance. "

Charles now seems about to have a stroke. His face is red as a Christmas light and he looks completely shocked. Raven thinks he is adorable, although she doesn't quite understand why Charles has become so prudish. She downplays it and rests a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy Charles, I don't want your alpha to think I did something to you. We already had enough confrontations for today" she stands up to leave "And don't worry about Erik, it was a surprise for him that you and Alex had a child, but this is your right to have a family with whom you want. He will get over it. "

Charles still looks very shocked, so she thinks it's wise to leave him alone. Maybe he didn't expect that much acceptance and that makes her a little sad. So, she sets out to find a gift for David that can show how grateful she is to Charles for allowing her to be a part of the boy's life. She says she will go see Hank for a few moments and Charles just nods silently.

She doesn't notice how Charles covers his face with his hands, incredulous, embarrassed and stunned.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a terrible week, I'm finally here, I hope you all like it.  
> Thanks for all the love! :)

Sean found David at the door of the mansion the morning after a heavy snowfall. Consequently, everything was wet, cold, and covered in snow, including the basket in which David was abandoned. Sean had only been out for a few minutes to remove the snow from the driveway and had nearly fallen flat on his face not noticing the small lump standing in his way.

Charles was halfway to his morning tea when Sean's high-pitched scream broke his favorite cup. Hank, who had been trying to fix the sink pipe, hit the crown of his head hard against the edge of the wood. And Scott spilled his bowl of cereal and milk all over the table.

"What the fuck ...? "

But Sean yelled again, interrupting any other profanity Hank might say.

"Professor! " Then Sean entered the kitchen in an exhalation, holding a baby in his arms. A crying baby.

"Where the hell did you get that from? " Scott asked, staying at the far end of the kitchen as if the baby was going to implode at any moment. Judging by the volume of the crying, Charles swore it could have happened.

"It was at the door, in a basket. I only went out to remove the snow and almost opened my head when I tripped over it" Sean answered holding the boy away from his body.

"Why the hell do you have a baby? " Alex asked entering the kitchen, grimacing from the crying of the baby.

"I found him at the door" Sean repeated exasperated as he gestures as if waiting for someone else to hold the baby for him. Charles felt sorry for him because he was sure that no one in that kitchen would dare hold the sobbing child.

"What do you mean you found it? It couldn't have appeared out of nowhere! " Alex replied, angering Sean. As they were both engaged in a discussion about the likelihood that the boy might just appear there, Hank approached them both and adjusting his glasses, he leaned toward the boy and put a hand on his forehead. He immediately hissed, drawing everyone's attention.

"He has hypothermia. He has had to be in the snow a long time. Here, give it to me" He said stretching his arms.

Sean didn’t hesitate and handed the crying boy. So, Hank ordered Sean to immediately go to the nearest store and buy baby formula and diapers. Sean seemed more than willing to escape the scene and hurried out of the kitchen.

Hank led the boy into the living room, where the heating was strongest, and hastened to place the boy on a soft cushion. He also asked Alex to hand him a bath towel, and told Scott to bring the thickest blanket he could find.

Hank diligently dried the boy and wrapped him in a light blue fleece blanket. Then he lifted the boy in his arms and rocked him, trying to calm the crying, but it didn't work.

The little being was still screaming loudly and was causing a severe migraine for Charles.

"You're not doing well," Alex said grimly, as he snatched the baby from Hank and tried to rock it again. Hank of course argued and claimed to have read about it, but Alex replied that he had carried Scott when he was little, and he had the experience on his side.

Even with the experience on his part, Alex couldn’t calm the boy. The screams seemed to grow louder with each passing second, almost rivaling Sean's sonic waves.

Hank tried to remove the boy from Alex's arms, and they struggled until Charles could no longer see the whole show they were putting on.

With a confident step, but without feeling absolutely sure of what he is doing, he snatched the boy from Hank's hands and brought him close to his chest. He walked across the room and rocked the boy gently. At the same time, he tried to release calming pheromones in the same way his mother had done many, many years ago, when he fell from a tree and nearly broke his arm.

The effect was immediate and magical. The boy calmed down as if Charles had flipped a switch to shut him up. Watery, sky-blue eyes greeted him. Then something even more magical happened.

Charles can hear Hank, Alex and Scott gasp around him, but he was immersed in the tangle of emotions and vague images the boy was projecting towards them. There was confusion and sadness. Also, a man and a woman screaming. The same woman crying and then everything went hungry and cold. There was one last image, and Charles exhaled when he can see himself. He can even feel his own calming pheromones and the warmth of his chest.

When he came to himself, Charles can see everyone else looking at the boy with their mouths open.

"Shit," Alex whispered. Scott next to him, nodded strongly.

"That was telepathy? " Hank asked with interest and Charles could only faintly whisper a yes.

He was speechless for what this child had just done. The boy couldn’t be over three months old, but the development of his telepathy was impressive. He himself hadn’t been able to project emotions and memories until he knew he was a telepath and wasn’t going crazy.

He knows that his pheromones at that point must be out of control, and he's a little embarrassed because he knows Alex can surely sense it in midair. Fortunately, Alex has matured a lot over the years, and he doesn't comment on it.

Sean arrives carrying several bags with him.

"I didn't know what else I might need, so I brought a little of everything I saw. "

Sure enough, Sean had filled the bags with diapers and clothes of different sizes, several cans of baby formula, bottles and even some toys.

Charles recalls that it took many attempts to learn how to put the child in a diaper, and that they would very likely have had to hire a babysitter, if it wasn't for Alex, who really had experience caring for babies and showed everyone how change properly a diaper and prepare the baby formula.

Keep or not keep the baby was out of the question the moment the child proved to be a mutant. The memories showed the boy's parents didn’t want him for being a mutant and Charles didn’t have the heart to put him in the care of other people. Furthermore, the boy would clearly grow up to be a powerful mutant, and it would be best for him to stay with them.

This is how in less than two weeks everyone had gotten used to the routine of taking care of the baby, and they had also fallen under his spell because the child was a very cute baby.

Everyone wanted to name it, but no one did in the end, because inside the basket where Sean had found the boy, there was a single note almost undone by the humidity, which specified the boy was called David and asked them to take care of him.

Charles decided the boy should keep the name and the others agreed.

David then decided Charles was his new father because every time he cried either from hunger or from a diaper change, he insistently projected the image of Charles. He wouldn’t accept anyone else, especially if he was upset.

David was also very restless and easily scared, especially at night. He could wake up multiple times, preventing Charles from maintaining a healthy sleep cycle.

It was then Hank informed them that some babies stay calm when both parents smell them. The combination of the scents could mean to them they weren’t alone and their pack was united.

The only available alpha was Alex, and Charles was very embarrassed to ask for his help, but Alex was wonderful about it, and smelled of both the boy and Charles.

The combination of smells made David sleep through the night and stay in a good mood during the day. Also, it made David allow other people than Charles to carry him, especially Alex.

But the most impressive thing about the scent marking was it also calmed Charles's nerves and anxiety. Hank, quite uncomfortable, told him it was normal, especially after Erik's departure.

There was nothing sexual about the scent marking. Alex touched Charles's neck with his hand enough so David could feel the combined smells, and that was it.

In rare moments, Alex had briefly hugged him, when David was very excited and Charles was unable to produce calming pheromones due to his nerves.

Of course, Charles had never stopped to think that other people outside his pack would conclude that he and Alex were mated. And of course, Charles could never have imagined that they could assume that David was the child they had fathered.

Okay, maybe he can understand. Scent marking is not exactly something that people simply do for fun. The act is reserved for members of the pack, especially mated pairs. And mixed smells could confuse many people.

But still, Raven should know him well enough to know Alex and he are a family. Not a couple.

And Erik. Erik believed it too.

Naively, Charles had believed the entire alpha show in the kitchen was due to an excess of pheromones and the charge of emotions. Alex hadn't taken Erik's departure well. He had pack bonding problems in the past, following the death of his parents at an early age. Social services also didn't do a good job separating Scott from him. He and Erik were alike in many ways, and Charles knew they had both shared moments very similar to those of a father and son. It was absolutely understandable Alex had reacted the way he did. For Alex, Erik hadn't only hurt them, he had abandoned them.

Now Charles felt like a fool for not having noticed before. Erik's reaction had been out of place and he had mistakenly assumed it was the tension of the reunion.

Of course, Erik would feel betrayed, and of course his vengeful being had wanted to launch a challenge. Prove that he was better than the youngest alpha.

Charles snorts as he runs his hands through his hair.

"The talk didn't go well? " Alex asks entering with David still in his arms, followed by Sean.

"It was quite good, actually" he replies, because if there is something that has gone well all day, leaving David's business aside, it’s his talk with Raven.

"Are you sure? " Alex frowns, passing David to him "He got restless and wanted to see you" he said pointing to David.

That was another thing about David. He always seemed to know when someone, especially Charles, was having a bad time. David was fussy, until the person who was upset or sad carried him. Then that person would be a victim of David's empathic powers and feel much better.

Charles, however, was a little more resistant to David's powers and couldn’t reassure himself adequately. He pulls David into his arms, before telling Alex and Sean everything Raven had said.

"I cannot believe it! " Sean screams while holding his stomach "How the hell did they come to that conclusion? "

"You can't blame them" Charles answers with a sigh "Our smells are mixed. It’s a very valid conclusion, especially since Alex is the only alpha of this house. "

"That was why the jerk wanted to challenge me" Alex frowns "the very idiot was jealous."

Charles's heart skips a few beats. There is a box of feelings buried deep in his heart that he refuses to open. Jealous Erik means things he doesn't want to think about now.

"But really, you? " Sean scoffs, shaking his head, as if he couldn't believe such nonsense.

Alex opens his mouth, very indignant "Why do you find it so incredible? I am a perfectly eligible alpha. "

"You are," says Charles, drawing both their attention "and that is exactly why they have assumed this fairly quickly. "

Alex now seems quite flattered and Charles gives him a gentle smile, because he is not blind. Alex is quite handsome and his body is no joke. But, above all, he has matured a lot. His emotions are under control now, and he has trained so much he has also managed to manipulate his power properly. Alex is also considerate, and cares infinitely for his family. The omega, or even the beta who will become his partner will be someone very lucky.

Sean gives both of them a long look, and Charles loves the boy, but sometimes Sean can be quite troublesome. He confirms his suspicions when Sean speaks.

"You know, we could let them believe the lie. "

"Why in the hell would we do that? " Alex asks, confused. Charles already knows what Sean's response will be.

"Just think about it, it would be the best revenge of all. Obviously, Erik thinks it’s real, you guys together. He is jealous. We will only make him suffer a little more. It's not like the idiot doesn't deserve it" - says Sean growling at the end.

Charles opens his eyes wide when Alex looks at him, clearly considering Sean's words.

"We are not doing this" he says trying to sound firm "There is no need for any revenge. "

"Are you really sure? Alex questions with a serious enough look to shut him up.

Of course, Erik was an idiot. He left him wounded on an island, for heaven's sake. He lost mobility in his legs and was subjugated to using Hank's serum (at the cost of his powers) to walk again. And Erik never came back, not once to check if he was okay. As if everything they had lived didn't matter at all.

Alex's eyes tell him that he knows exactly what Charles is thinking.

"It will only be a few days" Sean adds "since David is not really your son, he will eventually find out. "

"Then what? He is going to be furious" Charles tries to refuse.

Alex growls "Fuck him then. You owe him nothing. "

Charles finally sighs, standing up to take a sleeping David to his crib "I don't know if it's a good idea, let me think about it, okay? "

The universe must terribly hate Erik. It must hate him a lot because he was just walking around the mansion to calm down, when he sees Charles and the baby. David.

Charles has his back to him, but David is crawling across the blanket that Charles has spread on the grass and Erik can see him perfectly.

The baby is beautiful, exactly as Scott said it was. His eyes are big and blue like Charles's. His skin is a healthy pink and his hair is golden blonde. Exactly like Alex's hair.

The boy is the perfect combination of both and Erik just wants to spit fire. The boy is also older than he expected, meaning Alex and Charles have been together for over a year. Knowledge turns his stomach.

Then, David looks at him and Erik freezes. The child's gaze is not that of any baby. It is smart and as searching as any adult gaze. The boy extends his hand to him and before Erik can think on running away, Charles turns around.

Their eyes meet for a long time. Charles doesn't reject it and Erik takes it as an opportunity to get closer. He almost regrets it when he sits in the far corner of the blanket, because even at that distance he can smell Alex's alpha scent.

Erik wonders if he hates Alex as much as he hates Shaw. The answer leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

The silence is uncomfortable, especially since David hasn’t stopped looking at him, examining him.

"He's wondering who you are," Charles says suddenly. Erik raises an eyebrow, because he didn't expect Charles to be the first to speak.

"Do you read the baby's mind? " He asks, more mocking than he intended to sound "Isn't that cheating? The other parents don't have that kind of help. "

Charles's lips twitch and Erik curses himself. When is he going to learn to stop being an idiot?

Apparently never, because Charles's response makes him crawl.

"I don't have to read his mind, he's projecting, but you can't feel it through the helmet. "

Erik chokes on his own saliva "Is ... is he a mutant? " he asks stupidly.

Charles nods and Erik wants to die, because what on earth was he thinking about? He is the son of Charles and Alex, of course he would be a mutant. Both are powerful, and Alex's younger brother is also a mutant. The boy was destined for it. And by the holiest skies, he's just a baby and he's already projecting. Erik was eleven years old and couldn't even move a coin to save his mother.

He really wants to vomit now. That child could have been his son and Charles's. Everything Alex had now could have been his and he had ruined it.

Erik ask himself if David would still have Charles's sky-blue eyes, or if he would have inherited his gray-blue eyes. He wonders what David would look like with his reddish hair, and also wonders, if David would still be a telepath. David could have inherited his mutation, or developed a new one.

Everything looks so wonderful and so far in his mind. He had never realized how much he had wanted to have this with Charles. And now that he has it in front of him, it's not his.

Charles is no longer his, and David never was.

And anger burns his insides. Because no matter how hard he tries to leave the feeling of betrayal, he can't.

During the months they had spent together, before going to Shaw, they had all acted like a pack. And Erik had forgotten how it felt to be part of one. But beyond all that, they had been his pack, and he had been the alpha of their pack. Raven, Hank, Sean and Alex had been practically her pups and Charles had been her omega. So beautiful, so kind and so perfect. His. Until he wasn't anymore.

Erik knows he’s an idiot. He has said it to himself this day, more than in his entire life. He knows that he is solely responsible for everything that is happening around him. But again, the betrayal he feels cannot be described in words.

Alex, a pup, his pup, the same one who was no longer a cub (because although Erik's pride didn’t allow him to admit it out loud, Alex had grown up) had taken away the most valuable thing Erik had ever had.

David extends his small arms towards Charles and he smiles sweetly at the boy.

"I thought you would be happy to see another mutant child. "

Erik opens his mouth surprised "What? "

Charles shrugs his shoulders, picking up David and sitting him on his lap.

"You look like if the kid were to attack you at any moment. He is still little. His telepathy is harmless, and I will teach him how to control it when he grows up. Also, you have your helmet. "

Oh, of course Charles would believe Erik was concerned the boy might use his telepathy to control him in some way. Being objective, Erik can understand why Charles would think that. As a telepath, Charles was commonly rejected by most people, fearful of not having the privacy of their own minds, or worse yet being influenced or manipulated in some way. Charles had never said it out loud, but Erik could infer from the start it was one of Charles's insecurities. He certainly hadn't helped when the first thing he did when holding the helmet was to put it on and not take it off after killing Shaw, making it very clear he didn't trust Charles and wanted him out of his mind. Erik still refuses to take off his helmet. He knows Charles will not try anything, but the helmet has become part of him now, and it is very difficult for him to keep it away from his head.

"It's not that" he says quickly, although the look Charles gives him, says he doesn't believe him "I just thought about how much he looks like you and Alex. "

He expected Charles to relax, but on the contrary, the man grew even more tense.

"Do you believe? " Charles asks in a voice without emotion.

Erik frowns, because it's a bit cruel for Charles to ask him that question.

"He has your eyes and Alex's hair. Do you want me to start finding more similarities? " He cannot escape the acidity that seeps into his voice.

"It was just a question, you don't have to be an idiot about it" Charles replies sullenly, pressing David against his chest, as if Erik could hurt him. Words and movement do nothing to improve his mood. He lashes out the only way he knows how. Hurting.

"I cannot be more idiotic than the puppy that is fucking you" Charles's face is livid, but Erik still has no regrets. He still has things to say "were you so desperate that you messed with the first one you found? "

David starts crying loudly and Charles stands up, trying to rock him. He doesn't look at him, but his voice is sharp as a blade.

"At least he was a real alpha, he didn’t run as soon as he could, much less put a bullet in my back" Now Charles looks at him and his eyes have never been so ruthless "And he fucks me better than you ever could do it. "

Charles leaves without bothering to pick up the blanket, with his head held high and with the dignity of those who owe nothing to anyone.

Charles's words are repeated endlessly when Erik sleeps. Like David's crying.

Alex is the first to wake up. A few years ago, his morning routine was the same. He puts on comfortable clothes, running shoes, and runs for a few laps around the mansion. His instincts will not leave him alone until he has made sure that everything is in order and nothing monstrous is waiting to attack them. It wasn’t the only change in his instincts. He would also be responsible for reviewing each of the inhabitants of the mansion. The revolution of his instincts would become much stronger when, after a long search, Charles was able to locate Scott in an orphanage in Nebraska and the boy was brought to the mansion. It was when he was about to lick Scott's cheek, he decided he needed help. Cheeks red with embarrassment, he had to ask Hank why in the hell he wanted to smell everyone in the mansion, including Charles. Hank didn’t mock him, as Alex had expected, and quite the contrary, he was extremely understanding.

"It's a natural reaction" Hank said adjusting his glasses on his nose "Your instincts interpret Erik left the pack and it’s your duty as the only alpha here, to take care of everyone. Scott shares blood ties to you, so his arrival only increased your protective instincts, and they are telling you this is your pack now and you must protect us. "

Hank also said smelling Scott would help them both regain their family bond and somewhat ease their instincts.

Hank had been right, in part. Smelling Scott made him feel more focused, however, it wasn't enough. The itchiness in his bones seemed to never want to go away. Curiously, what would finally completely calm his instincts, would be to be able to mark David and Charles with his scent. It was purely platonic, but his senses were numbed by sniffing out the comfort that David and Charles's pheromones gave off.

This time, without needing to ask Hank, Alex realized his instincts perceived David and Charles as the most vulnerable members, and smelling them satisfied his need for protection. It’s not like Alex thought Charles was weak. He knew very well that the man could make him believe he was a dog, so he spared his comments on it.

The only thing Alex couldn't get rid of was the habit of getting up early, running, checking Scott and David, and taking a shower. He would be in a bad mood all day if he didn't.

It's almost nine when he finishes dressing and goes down to the kitchen to make a coffee.

All except for Charles and David are in the kitchen, which is currently being consumed by the oppressive pheromones Erik is releasing, like the jerk he is. Everyone is silent, tense with their eyes fixed on the table, including Raven.

Alex breathes in gently and seeks to calm down. He walks over to Scott and ruffles his hair. His little brother doesn't complain like he normally would, and Alex really wants to rip Erik's throat out. He also runs his hand around Hank and Sean's neck, just to reassure them. He firmly ignores the piercing look on his back as he brews his coffee and begins making David's bottle.

He is setting up the children's high chair just as Charles enters the kitchen with David dressed in a bear baby romper which makes him look even more adorable. Both don’t seem to notice the charged atmosphere of the room, because the aroma of caramel milk and peach reflects joy and satisfaction.

It's strange, because last night, while he and Sean were playing with David, Charles seemed lost in his own world and also very angry.

Charles doesn't look at anyone, which makes Alex very curious because the man generally greets everyone before putting David in his chair. This time, Charles approaches him directly and kisses him on the corner of his lips. It’s by pure surprise he doesn’t jump back.

"Good morning, darling," Charles says, his voice laden with sweetness and affection.

"Good morning" he says back, still shocked. He’s sure he and Charles have never been so close.

"Oh, you made David's bottle! " Charles's voice is full of surprise, as he places David in his chair, although Alex isn’t sure why. Almost always someone has David's bottle ready.

"Yes, of course" he answers feeling very confused.

"Thank you, my love," says Charles, coming closer again, kissing him on the cheek.

Out of the corner of his eye, he looks at the others and it's quite a sight. Sean looks absolutely funny, and Hank and Scott look as confused as Alex feels. Raven seems to be in conflict, between worried and happy, and finally Erik. Oh, Erik looks totally killer.

Then Alex understands and remembers the little talk he, Sean and Charles had. He wonders what made Charles change his mind, though he doesn't stop to think about it much. He's not going to miss out on the chance to tease Erik, so he wraps his arm around Charles's waist to draw him to his chest, buries his face in the man's white neck, and makes sure to breathe hard enough for everyone to hear it.

He has to bite his tongue to keep from laughing when all the metal in the kitchen rattles violently. Charles relaxes even more against him and Alex slides his hand up to the curve of Charles's butt, because he's also an idiot and he's enjoying this. The coffee pot explodes, Hank chokes loudly and Sean whimpers.

"Guys please, get a room. "

"Oh, my eyes" Scott laments, covering his glasses with both hands.

Charles walks away with rosy cheeks and Alex is a little worried he has gone overboard with affection, but the man gives him a bright smile, takes the bottle from the counter and offers it to David, before picking up a tablecloth and dry up the mess Erik's anger has caused.

David brings the bottle to his mouth with his small hands and the image is too adorable for Alex to resist, so he rummages his hair with one hand and gives him a loud kiss on the cheek. David pulls the bottle nipple out of his mouth to laugh and purses his lips. Knowing what's to come, Alex brings his face close to the boy's mouth, who gives him a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

He can hear Raven and Sean yelling something that sounds like "too cute", then Erik's chair falls back as the man gets up. Only then does Alex realize all the metal artifacts in the kitchen are horribly deformed.

The room seems to drop several degrees in temperature when his gaze meets Erik's. Erik's fists are tightly closed, his eyes sparkle with violence and hatred.

The air condenses into a cluster of sour pheromones from everyone in the kitchen.

Alex squares his shoulders, and feels his instincts alive under his skin. He is no longer a bratty kid, he has matured and trained hard every day since Erik left. If the man thinks he can hurt his pack or make them feel uncomfortable inside their own house, he is very wrong. Alex will take care of breaking his teeth and returning him to hell where he came from.

The moment is broken when David noisily drops his bottle onto the floor. Alex mentally thanks Sean for buying a pretty sturdy one.

Erik looks at David for a few seconds, and leaves without taking a single bite of the toast in front of him.

Raven sighs audibly "And here I was, thinking it would be a better day than yesterday. "


End file.
